Roller entry guides are used in rod mills to guide a work product accurately into a set of work rolls where the work is to be altered in cross-sectional shape. Usually, a guide employing two opposed rollers is used to guide the work product into the work rollers but with the present trend to faster throughput in a modern mill and increased emphasis on quality, it may be found that roller guides having only two opposed rollers are not capable of providing the required accuracy in guiding a work product to the work rolls. Additionally when rolling materials which are of triangular or hexagonal cross-section, it may be found that entry guides having two opposed rollers may not provide the proper guiding function to achieve a quality finished product.